


A Sick Tell

by ElisaPhoenix



Series: Supreme Family Chaos [81]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Celestial Quill, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mama Bear Stephen Strange, Other, Sick Character, Stephen Strange is a Good Bro, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange Parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 19:23:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20801681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisaPhoenix/pseuds/ElisaPhoenix
Summary: Everyone has a sick tell. Even those thought not able to get sick.





	A Sick Tell

The family had a tell when they were sick. Tony zoned out in the lab when he was supposedly 'working', Stephen napped in the middle of the day, Peter and Harley tried to hide it even though Stephen would immediately find out, and Diana immediately called for one of her parents. Then there were the Avengers. Most of them were smart enough to admit they were sick and stay in bed, but there were those that weren't so smart. Scott and Quill being among them. Scott's tell was someone finding him sitting cross-legged on the island counter and taking some electrical thing apart. It was usually something small and fixable like the tv remote. Quill on the other hand...well no one even knew he could actually get sick. Drunk, sure...but not sick. They got a scare when they first found out too. 

Namely, Quill arrived on the family floor looking a little dazed (which was understandable because it was still pretty early), and stumbled over to the fridge. Stephen was immediately on alert because the moment the pirate passed behind him, he could _feel_ the heat. Quill was like a walking furnace. Stephen watched him grab a can of whipped cream and make his way over to the living room where he promptly fell back onto and fell asleep.

"Victor...give me Quill's temperature please." Stephen asks his AI calmly.  
A few beats pass before he responds. "One hundred and five Doctor."  
"What?! Call Bruce and--"  
"He's stable. According to my data, his fever is equal to a regular human fever of one hundred and two." Victor interrupts and Stephen sighs.  
"His Celestial genes...right. Let me know if anything changes."

Then Stephen started on some soup before taking back the can of cream through a small portal and returning it to the fridge. The only reaction he got was a groan of relief when he took a cold washcloth over to Quill and placed it on his forehead. With a small spell, the cloth would stay cold and wet and would hopefully help as long as Quill didn't move and dislodge it. Not that he was going to do much moving now. Based off the quiet rumbling coming from Quill's spot on the couch, he was out cold despite being sick, but that was good. He was getting actual sleep. Stephen would just have to keep the floor quiet. He wasn't going to risk waking the man up by trying to portal him back down to bed, especially since Scott was out of town. That was probably the only reason Quill came up in the first place.

"I thought one of the kids were hiding a dog." Tony says as he walks into the kitchen and straight to the coffee pot. "But no...it's just our resident god. What's Porcupine doing up here anyway?"  
Stephen throws some noodles into the broth and looks over at his husband to accept his coffee flavored morning kiss. "He's sick and Scott isn't home."  
"So he just came up and asked you to take care of him?"  
"No. I don't even think he was aware he came up here in the first place. He grabbed our whipped cream and then fell back asleep on the couch." Stephen says and Tony raises an eyebrow over his mug.  
"Didn't even eat any of it did he?"  
"He probably forgot about it as soon as he grabbed it."  
"At least he's got pajamas on."

Stephen snickers and leaves the soup to sit for a bit as he walks back into the living room after grabbing a spare blanket, and throws it over the snoring celestial. If one could call the rumbling coming from Quill snoring. It was more like purring. It was weird but Stephen wasn't complaining. It was much more tolerant than actual snoring. Scott had brought it up one day and said it was actually really nice and calming, and that it didn't keep him from sleeping. Which if Tony snored like that, Stephen might like it too...but he didn't. The sorcerer was stuck with the engineer periodically snoring _right in his ear_ at three in the morning. The urge to bunk with one of the kids always followed, but before he could act on that urge, Tony would stop snoring and Stephen could go back to sleep.

"Damn." Tony sits on one of the adjacent couches with his coffee and turns on the tv. "He's like a furnace."  
"What's considered an emergency temperature to us is just a high temperature for him." Stephen sits next to Tony and uses a portal to grab his cup of tea he left on the counter.  
"How high?"  
"He's currently sitting at a hundred and five."  
A giggle sounds from behind them. "Uncle Quill sounds like a big kitty."

Diana rounds the couch with a blanket in one of her hands and crawls onto the couch between her parents, and Tony helps her with her blanket when she snuggles into his side. Once comfortably covered, Stephen changes the channel to something more child friendly, and both men secretly die a little inside when it's an episode of Dia's favorite show that they had seen and heard at least five times now. A repeat episode was a million times better than glitter though. Stephen banned glitter after Diana brought some home and easily convinced Harley to use it in his potato gun _inside_. Everyone still walked away with some part of their body dusted with sparkles.

"Uncle Quill isn't feeling good so we're all going to have a quiet day today." Stephen says as he weaves his hand through Diana's hair.  
Tony snorts. "We're going to try at least. The boys don't really know what quiet is."  
"Why is there soup on the stove?!" Harley yells from the kitchen and Stephen sighs before getting up.  
"You better not touch that soup Harley." The sorcerer walks into the kitchen and finds the teen replacing the lid and taking a bite out of the apple in his other hand. "What did you do to it?"  
"Nothing. Didn't get a chance to." When Stephen narrows his eyes, Harley grins. "I'm kidding Mom. But seriously, what's with the soup?"  
"Quill is sick."  
"Spacecase can get sick?"  
"Apparently."

Stephen bats away Harley's hands and the teen turns his attention to the cupboards to grab cereal and grabs a few bowls from a second cupboard. One going to Stephen so he can fill it with some soup, the other three being webbed from Harley's hands. He didn't even blink. He just opened a drawer to dig out some spoons as Peter crawled across the ceiling to put the bowls on the table. Stephen and Tony had tried to get Peter to stop crawling on the ceiling, but the farthest they got to succeeding was him only doing it weekend mornings. They figured they could deal with that if it meant no more heart attacks for Tony. Well, Tony, the kids, and some of the Avengers. Peter successfully scared the crap out of Rhodes and Tony thought it was hilarious.

"Quiet day today." Harley and Peter look at Stephen and he gives them a look when they open their mouths. "Yes, seriously. Either find something quiet to do or see if you can go to a friend's house."

Nothing more is said and the boys sit at the table with a couple of boxes of cereal, and as soon as the first bits clatter into a bowl, Diana hops off the couch and joins her brothers at the table. Stephen of course had to confiscate the coffee that Harley tried to sneak past him _and_ pour into his cereal, and the teen grumbles.

"It was worth a shot."  
"It's bad enough that your father tries it. Don't pick up his bad habits." Stephen replies easily and takes both the mug of coffee and the soup into the living room.

Just in time too. Quill had woken up from his nap when Stephen stepped in and he was looking around in dazed confusion. The pirate definitely didn't remember coming up, but he was more lucid than he had been. Quill even sat up, causing the cloth on his forehead to fall down into his lap.

"How did I get up here?" Quill asks with a bit of a slur.  
"You walked with your own two legs!" Tony says dramatically. "And with clothes on!"  
Stephen rolls his eyes and walks over to Quill to hand him the bowl of soup. "Eat. You're welcome to stay on the couch if you want."  
"...where's Scotty?" The celestial asks as he accepts the soup.  
"Out of town. How long have you been sick?" Stephen questions.  
"Dunno. Since maybe a day before he left?"  
Stephen raises an eyebrow. "The last time you ate?"

Quill replied with a lazy shrug and eats his soup with a bit of a grimace. Stephen wasn't offended though because it wasn't a grimace of disgust, it was a grimace of discomfort. Quill's stomach was very likely churning but he wasn't about to argue with an actual doctor. So the bowl of soup was slowly, but surely, polished off. A few minutes pass as the man makes sure his breakfast isn't going to come back up, and then lays back down on the couch before sending a dirty look to the children's show on the tv.

"Hey, you came up here, you have to suffer through kid shows." Tony points out.  
"At least make it a Disney movie." Quill grumbles out as he makes himself comfortable again. 

Stephen grabs the washcloth and hands it to Quill and he holds it to his forehead with another relieved groan. Diana scrambles in the living room after she finishes her cereal and changes the kid show to a Disney movie (for Uncle Quill), but it ended up being pointless since Quill fell asleep in the first five minutes of Sleeping Beauty. Harley made a joke about the pirate having the right idea and that comment had Diana chucking a crayon at his head. She had taken over the coffee table with coloring supplies (the entire living room if you asked everyone else), watching movies, and enjoying listening to Quill purr (snore) like a big cat. Cassie did end up joining them not much later, actually looking for Quill, and when she found him conked out on the couch and being taken care of, she sat with Diana and colored with her. That was how most of them spent their day. Coloring, watching Disney movies, or in Tony and the boys cases, down in the lab. After the second movie started, the three if them fled to the lab and left Stephen to the girls and the sick god.

Fine by him. It was much quieter that way.

"Cassie, were you aware that Quill was sick?" Stephen asks as he cleans up the kitchen.  
"Hmm? Yeah. I've been taking care of him the last couple of days. He's been doing...this." She motions toward the slumbering god.  
"Why didn't you say anything?"  
"Victor said he was fine and there wasn't much for me to do since he was always sleeping."  
"Well...I'll help you keep an eye on him until he gets better or Scott gets home. Whatever comes first." The sorcerer rejoins the two girls and sits on one of the empty couches grabbing a crayon and inspecting it closely. "Is this a glitter-"  
Diana grabs it. "It's _in_ the crayon Mommy!"

Stephen sighs and looks down just as Tibbs walks past them and over to Quill. He jumps up on the celestial, kneads his still rumbling chest, and then turns around once before laying down. Tibbs' purring adds to Quill's snoring and the girls giggle.

"Uncle Quill really is a big cat!"  
Stephen smiles. "Our actual cat isn't affected by much."  
"Peter's right. Tibbs _is_ the chillest cat in the world." Cassie reaches up to pet Tibbs, and the feline responds with louder purring.  
"Victor, take a picture and send it to Scott please."  
"Yes Doctor."  
Quill blinks his eyes open once again and finds himself staring at a furry lump on his chest. "Wha--What's on my chest?" He mumbles and Cassie grins.  
"Just a fuzzy multitentacled otherworldly being. No big deal."  
"...kay."

Quill falls back asleep and Stephen snorts. Healthy celestial god Quill would have sprung to his feet in an instant. Sick Quill? He didn't give a single shit.

**Author's Note:**

> **Tibbs is a normal cat! Cassie was just making a joke!**
> 
> Both Discord servers are still up and running if you would like to join!
> 
> Mama Bear Discord: https://discord.gg/fqfnrn8
> 
> AntLord Discord: https://discord.gg/kc6AcPk


End file.
